An Unexpected Adventure With Dad
by Joknian
Summary: Jovan and his dad wound up in the Minecraft World and they need to find a way to get back to the real world. Jovan, being a long time player of Minecraft, notices some tweaks in the gameplay mechanic and is determined to find out why.
1. The Minecraft World

**Hi peeps! It's me again. I'm starting a new fanfic and it's based on Minecraft! I'm gonna be using this fanfic as a practise before I take on the smut filled one. Without anymore info and stuff, lets begin with the story!**

Chapter 1: The Minecraft World

It was a Saturday afternoon. I had nothing to do as exams are over and I'm stuck in my house with nothing to do. So I thought, why not play the games I didn't play much on my phone. I found the perfect game I was looking for, Minecraft. I tapped on the dirt block icon and the game put me at the menu screen. Wave of memories instantaneously flooded my mind. I couldn't help but smile dumbly staring at my phone. I decided to settle down on my double-decker bed in my bedroom to enjoy the game. I laid down on the bottom bunk as the top bunk was filled with my toys from when I was young. I made myself comfortable in my bed and created a new world.

After minutes of playing, I heard a slight cracking sound coming from above me but I ignored it. Suddenly, the top bunk cracked from the pressure and toys began piling on me. One of the toys even cracked my phone screen. My dad was the only one at home and he heard the loud noise so he quickly head to my room to see what happened. When he saw me covered in toys he immediately tried to dig me out. Then something weird happened, I heard a slight whirling sound followed by my father's voice calling for help. I tried my best to squirm out from the toys above me and when I finally did, I saw a weird portal looking vortex above the pile of toys. _"That must be where dad went."_ I thought. Slowly, the portal slowly began closing. I did not know what to do. So I just jumped into the portal, my only goal then was to find my dad and rescue him. Inside the portal, it looked like the inside of a cylinder and there was colours everywhere. A few seconds later I saw light at the end of the tunnel and everything went black.

 **So… there's the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I'm tired from writing this and I need to take a nap. Bye!**


	2. Teaching The Ropes

**Hey it's me, Joknian. I've decided to upload a new chapter once a week and I'll try to stick to it. If my brain would go with the plan instead of staring off into space then I guess you, the readers, are very lucky. Anyways without further ado, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Teaching The Ropes.

"Ugh…." I groaned after reaching the end of the portal and landing on my butt. "What the heck happened to my arms!?" I shouted as I picked myself off the grass below me. After looking at my body, I realised I was made of cubes and cuboids. Next I my vision was blocked with nine translucent boxes at the bottom of my vision with ten small red hearts on the right side and ten small meat drumsticks on the right. This could only mean one thing. " I'M IN THE MINECRAFT WORLD!?" I shouted after coming to a conclusion of where I am. At first I was shocked to the bone that I was a character in a video game, then I realised it was a dream come true as I always wanted to visit the minecraft world. But something was nagging at me in my mind and I realised what was missing, my dad.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you!" I shouted while traversing what seemed to be the Plains biome. Then, I was a figure laying underneath a tree on a small hill. I decided to take a closer look and found out it was my dad that was resting. My footsteps were louder than I thought and I seemed to alerted him as he opened his eyes and stare at my direction. After seeing me he immediately got up from the ground and embraced me in a very tight hug. "Dad… c-could you please stop hugging me s-so tightly?" I said.

"Oh… I'm so sorry son." He apologised after nearly suffocating me. "Anyways… this place… it reminds me of the game that you used to play a lot last year." He remarked.

"Dad. We are in the minecraft world and we need to find a way back to our current reality." I stated our main goal to him.

"Well then… how do you suppose we do that?" he asked.

"Um… Ah! There is a main boss in minecraft and upon its defeat, it will lead us to the credits and possibly a way out of here." I replied with a tint of hope in my voice. "But in order to do that we need to get to the End to face the boss and it is quite complicated to do that." I continued. "The main thing to do now is to teach you simple survival technics so that you can help me get to the boss and slay it. Are you willing to help me?"

"I suppose that is the correct course to take seeing as you're the expert in this game." My dad answered.

"First we need a place to stay through the night as zombies and skeletons spawn at that period of time. Next we need simple to obtain resources such as wood and cobblestone. The best place to find wood is in a forest."

"Like that forest over there?" my dad asked while pointing at a small canopy of trees in the distance.

"Good! Lets head over there right now and get our very first important resource." I said while motioning my dad to follow me to the forest.

 **That's Chapter two down and I am really needing some shut eye as I am writing this in the night. By the time you're reading this it's most likely after my well deserved rest. I hope to receive constructive criticism to further improve my writing skills so that it would be more interesting to you readers. G'night and G'bye to you all.**


	3. Night Time

**Hello peeps, once again I wrote a new chapter for you all to read and boy was it hard to write this one. I have been going through some stuff in school such as liars and people pretending to be your friend and leave you in the end. I hope this chapter won't be too different from my first two. Enough about my personal life, on with the story!**

Chapter 3: Night Time

After a few minutes of walking, me and my dad made it to the forest. I went up to one of the Spruce trees and said "Dad. To get the wood logs from this tree, we will need to punch so that it breaks. Once the wood block is broken, a wood log will fall out and thus allowing us to pick it up. This concept is the same for most of the blocks."

"Wait… we have to _punch_ the tree to get logs? That is impossible!" My dad remarked.

"Dad. Remember, we're in a video game." I assured him.

"Alright then… I'll go try to harvest the wood." That said, he walked over to a tree and gave it a punch.

"Jovan, the wood block did not break. You said it will break after I punch it." Dad said slightly confused.

I face-palmed at his sentence but I guess it was my fault too as I didn't explain the concept thoroughly. "My bad for not explaining it correctly. You have to continuously punch the block for the block to break. Certain blocks need certain tools to help speed up the process of breaking."

"Okay." My dad replied and turned to face the tree once more. After staring at the block for a few seconds, he started throwing punch after punch towards the tree like there was no tomorrow. *POP* the wood log broke and was now on the floor, hovering and spinning. My dad turned to me and said "What now?"

"Just approach it, it will fly towards you like you're a magnet and you will automatically pick it up." I answered.

My father replied with a nod and approached the wood log and like what I said, it flew towards him and he picked it up. "Woah." He said as the wood block flew towards him.

"Good. Now to help speed up the process of collecting wood, we need to make an axe. We will need at least three blocks of wood logs. I'll help you get some too." After saying that I went to a tree and started punching. After gathering three wood logs it was time I teach my dad how to craft items. "Okay dad. We got three wood logs and now we need to change it to wooden planks. To do that you have to first open up your inventory."

"Um… how to I open up my inventory?" Dad asked.

"Oh… I never thought of that… do you see translucent square block in your vision?" I replied with a question.

"Yes there are." Dad said

"Um… do you see a translucent square with three dots in it? Try that. Maybe it will pull up your inventory." And sure enough my hunch was correct.

"Okay I think I'm in my inventory." Dad said

"First, do you see a large square made by four smaller squares and beside it there's an arrow pointing to the right to a smaller square?" I asked.

"Yes there is." Dad answered

"Now use your hand and drag the wood logs into one of the small squares that make up the large one. Once you put the logs in, the small singular box on the right should be filled with twelve wooden planks." I instructed

"I need to use my hand to drag it?" Dad asked confused

"You remember those future sci-fi movies where there's a hologram and the character used their hand to navigate it? Try doing what they did. It should work." I answered

My dad followed my instructions and dragged the wood block into the inventory's crafting table and took out twelve wooden planks.

"Now take four wooden planks and fill up your inventory's crafting table. The end product will be a crafting table. It will help us craft more items." I said and my dad follow, getting us a crafting table.

"Okay now put down the crafting table." I said

"But how do I get out of my inventory?" dad asked.

"Hmm… let me see." I said while opening my own inventory. I looked around for an exit out of the inventory menu and saw an 'X' at the top right-hand corner of the menu. I said to my dad "Dad, there's an 'X' at the top right-hand corner of the inventory menu. That will bring you out of you inventory."

"Ah… so that's how you get out from that menu." Dad said after finally able to move.

"Dad, select the crafting table from the ten blocks you see at the bottom of your vision. Once you select it, you should see it in your hand." I said. And sure enough, once my dad selected the block, a miniature version appeared on his hand. "Ok, now place it down. Then we can get to make an axe." My father complied to my instructions and place the crafting table down. "At the top of the block, there should be nine small squares that make up a big square. Put two wooden planks vertically in any of the two squares. That will make us four sticks." I told my dad and he went over and did what I said and got us four sticks. "Great! Now take two sticks, place them vertically next to each other. Then take three wooden planks and place them like so; one above, one diagonal and one at the side of the same stick. An axe should appear where the items were." I instructed and he followed and made an axe. "Dad, you keep the axe and cut down other trees while I make my own. Okay?"

"Got it!" My dad replied and started to make his way over to a tree.

I got the necessary items to craft and axe and made one so it would be easier to cut down trees. After both me and dad cut down several trees and got a fair amount of logs, I noticed the sun setting and that could only mean night time has come.

 **Phew… *wipes away sweat* Well that took longer than expected. I hope the part where I explained crafting was understandable. Also, please write a review if you're so far liking it or there's a thing you want to mention about the story. So… um… yeah… BYE!**


	4. Zombies Everywhere!

**Hey people it's me Joknian! I'm sorry about not posting a new chapter last week. I was playing a new game I bought with my cousin and I got so captivated by it I forgot about this. (In case you were wondering, the game is Terraria.) Enough apologies, it's time for the new chapter.**

Chapter 4: Zombies Everywhere!

It was about high time that nightfall came. It came later than I expected it to. I needed to warn my dad as who knows what will happen when you die in this world in this current situation.

"Dad! We need to build a shelter as quick as we can before the night!" I told him.

"What's there about the night that is so dangerous?" My dad questioned.

"There are zombies that try to eat your flesh, skeletons that shoot arrows with bows at you and creepers that try to kill you by self-destructing!" I literally screamed at him so that he can get how dangerous it is to spend a night in Minecraft.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to shout at me about this." My dad comforted me.

"If you're really serious about surviving the night, then go and collect about thirty-two blocks of dirt from the ground and build a mini shelter for us to stay in throughout the night." I said. Without hesitating, my dad got to work on collecting dirt blocks for me to build us a mini shelter with. Meanwhile, I went and collect the crafting table dad left in the open when we were chopping down trees. After that, my dad passed me the thirty-two blocks of dirt and I made a four by four by two wall with all the blocks. ( _leaving out the eight corner blocks_ ) I also placed the crafting table down so that we can use it both to craft and a block to stand on to see what's beyond the dirt wall. A few seconds later, the sky turned black with little white dots and darkness took over the forest like a tsunami. I told my dad to step onto the crafting table to look outside. After looking left and right for a while he quickly step back down and said "The-there's a h-horde of zombies coming r-right at us! Wh-what do we do?!"

"We just punch them." I said calmly with a strict face.

"But… what if one of them bites either one of us?" Dad asked with a worried look on his face.

"The zombies only kill in this world. They don't infect the players. Now follow me." I immediately climbed up the wall after saying that sentence and motioned my dad to follow me. I helped my dad climbed up and noticed that his hands were trembling most likely because this was his first time fighting off a real zombie.

"Jovan. The wall is too high for us to punch the zombies down there. We need another method!" dad said, and he was correct. I was staring at about twenty to thirty zombies slowly trudging towards us and had no battle plan. Then I thought _"Why not kick the zombies instead? But will it work? Might as well give it a try."_

"Dad! Try kicking the zombies! It should work!"

"What do you mean it _should_ work?!" My dad questioned me.

"I know I lied to you in the past but just believe me this time! Do you think I will lie to you when our lives are at stake?!" I questioned back.

"Okay" my dad said with a reassuring nod.

The zombie horde finally made it to the dirt wall groaning and moaning, trying to grab out legs and pull us down to our untimely death but lucky for us we were out of reach. I was the first one to attack a zombie with my leg and to my surprise kicking actually works. My dad saw me kicking the zombie's heads and soon followed suit but there was another problem rising. The zombies that we kicked down to the ground were still getting back up and continue attacking.

"Jovan! The kicks are not very effective against the zombies. What should we do know?" my father asked.

Then, a sudden rush of adrenaline made me feel like killing those zombies in the most brutal way I can think of. The only brutal death that was open to me at that time was to chop them up with an axe and so I did what I thought. I took out the wooden axe that I had and jumped right into the zombie horde. I started hacking and chopping away at the zombies without a care in the world. I noticed that the wooden axe cut right through them without any problem most likely due to the rotting flesh of the zombies. After chopping up most of the zombies, six zombies were left and started to enclose me in a circle and I was getting tired to so I thought it was time I let centrifugal force help me do most of the work. As the zombies were closing in on me, I started to swing my axe in a counter-clockwise direction. After each rotation I had to lean back a little more so that I won't fall off balance and to keep the axe horizontally parallel to the ground. The zombies finally came into the radius at which the axe is swinging in and *CHOP* I dissected the zombies torso in half and they fell to the ground and died. I managed to stop the swinging axe and my hand only to receive the sight of my dad staring at my direction, eyes widened and jaw slightly opened.

"I killed… All the… Zombies…" I said while panting with a sadistic grin plastered onto my face.

"A-are you ok?" my dad asked with a worried tone.

"I… I'm fine." I answered, the panting starting to change into heave breaths and my facial expression changing into my regular bored look.

I started to head my way back to the shelter when suddenly my father yelled at me "DUCK DOWN!" I looked up to see my father holding his axe in a throwing position so without hesitating another second I ducked down. After ducking down, I heard a 'Phss' sound. I turned around and found out that my dad just threw his axe and a creeper which was creeping up behind me and nearly killing me. I went back to the creeper and took the axe out of its head and got some gunpowder. After getting back behind the walls of dirt where it was safe, I passed the axe back to my dad and we both decided to sit this night out as we both have seen enough action for one night.

 **Chapter 4 out of the way and onto chapter 5! My first story with an actual fighting scene. I hope it was satisfactory for all of you readers and sorry if I got a little nerdy at the end of the fighting scene. I know some of you are allergic to nerdy-ness. Anyways, if you're interested in this current MC story, please make sure you follow this story to keep up with the weekly updates and leave a review if you have anything to say/ask about the story. And with all that I finish this story's chapter. GOODBYE!**


	5. Mining Expedition Gone Wrong

**Hey People! Joknian here. I'm going to let you in a little secret in this story's ending. There gonna be a twist at the end, that's all I can say for now. (Side Note at the end of the chapter is important!) Anyways, on to chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Mining Expedition

After last night, I can't look at my dad's face and feel very embarrassed as I have no idea how to explain my "other side" that he saw when I was fighting the zombies. When it was finally daybreak, I set a new goal in my mind and it was to get better tools and at least iron amour. I told my dad my plan for that day.

"Um… we need to get better tools and some amour to protect us from the mobs that spawn at night. I…I'll go look for a cave." I stuttered. That said, I ran out of our little fort to look for a cave. In reality, I was actually trying to get away from my dad to think things through. After a few minutes of roaming through the forest, I stumbled across a cave. I took a little peep inside and I saw that there was a surplus of coal and iron. I need to go back and tell my dad about this, so I ran in the opposite direction back to base. As I approached the base, my heart started beating faster and faster and my body was slightly heating up. Then I stop dead in my tracks and thought, _"Do I dare face dad again? No. I need to stop thinking about my personal feelings. I need to tell him this as it will help us escae this world."_ After getting my thoughts back together, it was best I tell him there is a cave nearby.

"Dad. I found a cave with a lot of coal and iron. Let's make pickaxes and go mining." I said to my dad in a slightly cheerful tone.

"I already made pickaxes for the both of us while you're exploring the terrain. I went to chop down some trees nearby and messed with the crafting table a bit and now I know the recipes for a pickaxe, sword and hoe." Dad said proudly. To be honest I was impressed by what my dad has done without my help.

"Now all we have to do is to get an ample amount of both coal and iron before sundown and we should be fine. I'll lead you to the cave." I said and walked out of our base.

When we finally reached the cave opening, I gave a set of instructions to my dad.

"First, we need to mine cobblestone and make a stone pickaxe and sword. Secondly, we need to mine about thirty-two coal and iron ore. And lastly, we need to get out of this cave and make it to base before sundown. Is that ok dad?"

"Ok!" my dad replied.

Both me and my dad mined some cobble to make a stone pickaxe and stone sword, then I went deep into the cave and my dad was near the entrance of the cave, both of us mining for coal and iron. I got some coal so I didn't waste time making torches to place around the area to keep it lit up. I managed to find a lot of iron ore, more than the quota that I set. I realised it was almost time for the sun to go down so I quickly went back to the entrance of the cave but I can't seem to find my dad anywhere. Then, I spotted him breaking the number one rule in Minecraft; Never dig straight down.

"Dad! You're no suppose-"

"AHH!"

"to dig straight down….."

My dad fell into a deeper cave when he was mining straight below himself. I went over to the hole that my dad made and looked straight down.

"DAD! ARE YOU OK!?" I shouted

"I'm not! There's a lot of zombies down here and they are all heading for me!" dad replied

" _What should I do? Should I go down and try to save him?"_ I thought.

"I'm sorry dad." I whispered and ran out of the cave and back to base, sobbing as I can't do anything to save him.

 **~Dad's POV~**

There were a lot of zombies in front of me and I needed to do something to defend myself. I started to slowly walk backwards and swing my sword at the zombies. I managed to take out about four zombies before I fell into a hole in a cave, Freefalling backwards. I landed on my back and my vision became hazy. I have never felt so helpless and weak before. As my senses slowly start to deprive, a hazy blue and white figure approached me. He started to shake me on my shoulders. The last thing I heard was "Sir! Sir! Are you alright? Sir!" before blacking out and losing consciousness. But there was still a nagging question in my mind, is my son safe.

 **Ooo, a sudden cliffhanger. What will happen to Jovan's dad? What will Jovan do to rescue his dad? Find out next time in the next chapter. Anyways, like I said, if you like this story then please consider about following this story for the latest updates and if you have anything to ask or comment about you can either PM me or leave a review.**

 _Side Note: I will not be updating this story for about one and a half weeks because I have something going on in that period of time._


	6. Atsume Village

**Hi fellow readers, Joknian here. Sorry for the very long wait for this sixth chapter. I kinda forgot about writing this when I had more important things to do. Anyways on to the story.**

Chapter 6: Atsume Village

 _(Dad's POV)_ "Ugh…" I groaned as I awoke from my slumber, feeling a constant throbbing sensation present at the back of my head. "The last thing I remembered was falling down and hitting my head while fighting a horde of zombies. That must've been the reason why my head was pounding. After falling down I was met with a white and blue figure. And finally, where in the world am I?" I thought. I was in a comfy bed in a small room to what I presume is made from wood. I glanced out the window and saw the sun setting. Suddenly, the door to the room I'm in opened slowly.

In came a guy that looked about somewhere around seventeen to twenty years old and oddly enough, he was wearing a blue and white jacket, a black shirt, grey jeans and white shoes. When he saw me sitting on the bed, he immediately smiled.

"Oh good! You're awake! I carried you here when I found you semi-conscious on the floor in a nearby cave. You were asleep for two days and both my mom and I were worried." He said in an upbeat tone.

"Excuse me for saying this but who are you and where am I?" I questioned him even though he was the one who saved my life.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Exavier and you are currently in my mom's house which is in Atsume Village." He said while giving a warm-hearted smile.

For some reason, the name Exavier sounds very familiar. Even the way he talks but I don't know why.

"What about you sir? What's your name." Exavier said, snapping me back into reality.

"My name is Jerome." I replied. Just then, the throbbing on the back of my head started to get more and more painful.

"Agh…" I grunted as the pain was getting too unbearable.

"Oh no! Please lie back down on the bed. You hurt the back of your head quite severely and I needed to put some medicinal ointment on your head to help it heal." He said with a worrying voice.

"Thanks for healing me doctor" I said.

"Oh… I-I'm not the doctor in t-this village. T-that's my mom. I'm just helping her. I guess y-you can call me a nurse." He stuttered with a light blush on his face.

"It's getting late. You should go to sleep now. If you feel a lot better tomorrow, I will give you a tour around the village and introduce you to everyone." And with that said, he hurriedly walked out of the room.

Sleeping seems like the best thing to do right now as It was getting dark outside and I needed rest in order to heal faster.

 _~The Next Day~_

I woke up the next day feeling better than ever. The throbbing at my head was finally gone. I got a clearer look at the room as sunlight was pouring in from the window next to my bed. There was a small desk next to my bed with a jug of water and an empty cup. On the other side of the room there were four chairs next to each other. Maybe I was in a clinic or a hospital. I was going to get out of bed and wander about my new surroundings when the door opened again. It was Exavier, but following behind him was a young middle-aged woman. She was around the same height as me, has light brown irises, short black hair that parts above her right eye. She was wearing a white coat with a grey undershirt and a stethoscope around her neck.

"Good morning Mister, I see that you're feeling much better. Let me examine at you head for a moment okay?" The woman said.

"Mr. Jerome, that's my mom, Katie." Exavier said after sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. Shortly after that I felt Katie touch gently around the spot where the throbbing was at yesterday.

"It seems like you are all healed up Mister. Exavier, you can give him a tour around the village but make sure he does not get injured." Katie said.

After Katie left the room, Exavier was grinning from ear to ear. He walked up to me and shouted "Alright! Let's get moving! There's a lot of people you have to meet in the village!" Right after he said that, he grasped my hand and started pulling me out of bed.

"Ok! First, let's visit the Town Square." He said while still holding on to my hand. "In case you were wondering, we are currently in the village clinic. People that get hurt come here to heal up with the help of my mom."

When we finally reached the Town Square, I was completely in awe at the place. There were little shops around the perimeter of the Town Square, the flooring was done with bricks and stone slabs but the thing that caught my attention the most was the huge stone statue in the centre of the Town Square. It was about sixty blocks tall and thirty blocks wide. The statue was of a man in a cape standing with arms crossed.

"That, Mr. Jerome, is Atsume Yoshihito; the village founder. It is said that he travelled far and wide, over tall mountains and across vast oceans, fought countless of mobs, and finally settled down at this flatland to create a village with his Friends." Exavier explained as I continued staring at the statue in awe.

"Come on Mr. Jerome! We still have more places to go to on your tour! Next we will go through all the shops at the Town Square." With that said, Exavier began pulling my hand again.

There were some shops at the Town Square. Some of the shops were selling Food, Clothes, Tools, Amour and Potions. First, we went to the food shop. There were a variety of food stemming from apples to cooked pork chops. The shop owner was a guy and his name is Cleveland. He is the husband to her wife Ada. Second, we went to the Clothes shop. There were different types of clothing from jackets to shoes. The shop owner was a woman named Herald. She was married to a guy named Xon who is the owner of the Armory Shop. Xon's Armor shop sells Leather to Gold armour. Third, we went to the tool shop. The owner was a guy named Tyrone. He is still single as he chooses tools over women. His tool shops sells tool that help building and surviving. Finally, we went to the potion shop. The potion shop sells potions that gives you an advantage and potions that gives the enemy a disadvantage. The shop owner was a woman named Abel. She is married to Hirael and have a child named Adam.

After visiting all the shops and having a little chat with the owners, half a day flew by and now it was around 3 p.m. Exavier and I continued to visit the different buildings in the village. There was a clock tower, so that people can tell the time. A church, where people can pray for luck and wellbeing and a central well where people gather water. Nonetheless, today was a pretty eventful day where I learned and met more about Atsume village and the people living here. I just hope my son is alright and I wish to see him again.

 **Whew! Finally done with this chapter. I'm still very sorry for the long wait and I hope you readers continue to read my story. Joknian out.**


	7. Lone Survivalist

**Hey people! Joknian here! Recently I have been so hyped about Pokemon Sun and Moon. Even more so when they released the starters and legendaries. Man I'm so going to get Pokemon Sun! Enough about Pokemon, back to the Minecraft chapter.**

Chapter 7: Lone Survivalist

 _(Jovan's POV)_ I can't believe it. I just can't believe myself! I left my own father behind in a cave to fend of zombies by himself. "He probably died and had to respawn somewhere with no items at all to help him." I thought. "No. Even if I jumped down to help him, both of us would have died there and thing would be worse than it is now. I have to find a way back into the real world and maybe if I do, he will return as well." I rationalised, trying to stay positive. After cooling down for a few minutes in the bunker. I started to create a plan. My hunch was that if I defeat the Ender Dragon, me and my dad will be teleported back into the real world once I jump into the portal. Being an experienced player, I knew what to do so planning wasn't that hard.

First, I have to get better amour and weapons. Secondly, enter the Nether to get some Blaze Rods to make Blaze Powder. Thirdly, get Enderpearls to make Eyes of Ender to locate and activate the End Portal. Lastly, kill the Ender Dragon to return to the real world. It was a fool proof plan and I was sure to complete it. First on the checklist, get better amour and weapons. This meant I had to go mining. It's already getting dark so I had to wait until the next day.

 _~The Next Day~_

Ugh… I had to stay in the bunker for a whole night. It was the most boring thing I have ever done. Enough whining, I had to go and mine better materials. Once again, I headed to the mine where I left my father. The sight of the entrance of the mine was enough to send me on a guilt trip but I had to endure the feelings and push onwards. I passed the hole that led to the fall of my father. I dismissed any thoughts of looking at the hole and went deeper into the cave system. After a few hours of searching and mining, I cave across and abandoned mineshaft and decided to explore it. There were rails and chests sprawled all over the place. In the chests I found some pretty good loot. Some of them were golden apples, diamonds, enchanted books and some redstone. I also managed to create a rail system from all the rails I found that brings me to and fro from the surface to the mineshaft.

In the end, I gathered enough diamonds to make at least a sword, boots and leggings. It was one fruitful mining expedition but I still had to get a diamond chestplate, helmet and a diamond pickaxe in order to be truly prepared to go to the nether. "Instead of waiting until the next day, why not take a risk and go out again?" I thought. I do have better amour now so why not. I organised my inventory and headed out to the mine again. Back in the mineshaft, I started making tunnels as I kept on going round and round in the mineshaft. After a few minutes mining tunnels, I mined straight into the top of a ravine. I looked down and saw tons of mobs. Spiders, Zombies, Skeletons, they were all by the dozen just waiting for an unsuspecting player to fall to their doom. Lucky for me I made myself a bow and got arrows from the skeletons I killed in the mineshaft. Slowly, I shot them down one by one.

After finally killing all the mobs with a bow and arrow, I slowly started my descent down into the ravine. I made myself a stair case leading back to where I originally came from so I could escape if something were to happen. In the ravine, I found some lapis lazuli, more iron, gold and redstone. After searching the ravine for half an hour, I finally found what I was looking for, diamonds. I was finally able to make what I needed, a diamond pickaxe. I also found some obsidian in the ravine so everything was going very well. After gathering up obsidian, I left the mine and back to my bunker. When I reached the surface, It was already sunrise. I had just mined through the night. It was only a matter of time before I get a full set of diamond amour and head of into the depths of the nether.

 **Well… I cannot think of anything else to write for this chapter. Sorry for this chapter being so short.** _ **(I Hate Writer's Block)**_ **Anyways I hope you readers will still continue reading this story. Joknian out.**


	8. First Day As A Blacksmith

**Hello fellow readers. Joknian here. That last chapter… never mind that, recently I got addicted to this new game I called MaiMai. Damn that game is fun, I've always been a sucker for rhythm games. On to the next chapter.**

Chapter 8: First Day As A Blacksmith

 _(Dad's POV)_ "It's getting dark. We should head home and rest." Exavier said while staring at the darkening sky. "Home? But I don't have one here." I replied. "Oh no worries, there is an extra room at my house. You're going to be living with me and my mom until you can afford a house of your own. Come on, this way." He said while pulling on my hand. After a walking pass a few houses and round a few corners, I was greeted with a big house at the end of a road. "This is it! Welcome to my home!"Exavier said ecstatically.

We entered the house and it was so beautiful. There was a TV at one end of the living room with one sofa facing it and a table in between. The other end was a bit different. There was a long table surrounded by chairs at the corner of the room. The corner alone was interesting enough as most of it was just glass, allowing a great view of the village. The other corner was used as a kitchen. It came with everything you'd expect in a kitchen. "Mom, I'm home." Exavier said when walking through the door. Katie was sitting by the table writing on a piece of paper. "Oh good. And I see you brought Mr. Jerome with you." Katie said look up from her paper. "It's ok madam you can call me Jerome." I said. "And you can call me Katie." Katie replied. I nodded back in response. "So what do you two want to eat? Cooked chicken, mutton or porkchop?" Katie asked. "Cooked chicken please." Exavier said. "What about you Jerome?" "Cooked chicken too please." I replied. "Cooked chicken for dinner it is then." Katie said while walking into the kitchen. While waiting for the cooked chicken, Exavier and I struck up a conversation.

"So… what type of jobs are there currently in the village that is vacant?" I asked. "Oh, well… both Abel and Tyrone need some help at their stalls. Abel needs someone to help her gather ingredients for her potions and Tyrone needs extra muscle creating weapons and tools." Exavier said. I thought about what he said for a moment and finally settled for one of the jobs after an internal debate. "I'll help Tyrone create tools" I said. "Ok! I'll bring you to his stall tomorrow." Exavier said. "The cooked chicken is ready!" Katie said while holding two plates of cooked chicken and place them before us on the table. After that, the three of us ate our dinner.

After dinner, it was time to go to sleep. I was getting tired after walking around the village all day and so was Exavier. We both started walking to our rooms after saying goodnight to each other. When I entered the room, there was a bed at one corner of the room and a small desk with a chair at the opposite side of room. The window was just in front of the small desk and had champagne coloured blinds. Overall it was a nice, comfy, little room. I stripped down to only my boxers and jumped into the bed and started sleeping. In no time I was already fast asleep.

 _~The Next Day~_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and cooked porkchops. I immediately put on my clothes and walked towards the dinner table. At the dinner table, Exavier was munching down on a sandwich. As soon as he saw me, he said "Good morning Mr. Jerome! My mom left for the clinic not too long ago and she made us sandwiches for breakfast." I went and took a seat across from Exavier and on the table was a very good looking sandwich. It had what I smelled earlier in bed, eggs and cooked porkchops neatly sandwiched between two pieces of fine bread. I took a large bite out of the sandwich and it was so delicious. I had to thank Katie for making such wonderful food at night.

After breakfast, Exavier took me to Tyrone's stall to get me that job. "Good morning Mr. Tyrone!" Exavier said. "G' morning to you too. What are'er doing at my stall so early Exavier? I'm not even open for business yet." Tyrone replied. "I found someone who is willing to help you. His name is Mr. Jerome." Exavier said. After hearing my name, I stepped up and stretched out my hand inviting him for a handshake and said "Good morning and nice to meet you Tyrone." "The pleasure's all mine" he said while accepting the handshake. "It seems like everything is fine so I'll be heading over to the clinic to help my mom now. Bye!" Exavier said, walked off.

"So first things first, ya know how to create tools?" Tyrone asked me. "Uh… Sorry but I don't know how." I replied, a little nervous. "Don'tcha worry, I'll teach ya the ropes." Tyrone said, making me feel a little more eased. "First, ya take a mould of the tool or weapon ya'll be makin. Then, ya take the correct material either Iron, Gold or Diamonds. Then, ya place the materials into the mould and place the mould into the furnace. Let the material inside the mould melt before takin the mould out. Now this is where things get a little hard. Ya have to wait for the material to solidify but not too much. Then, ya have to take a mallet and flatten down the edges. Finally, ya place it in the basin of cold water to let it solidify even further. When that's done, ya go over to the grinder to sharpen the sharp parts of the tool. So, ya got all that down Jerome?" Tyrone asked after finishing his explanation on how to create tools and weapons. " Yes sir." I replied. "Good. Now get to the back and get ready for some work to do." Tyrone said while pointing to the back of the stall.

A few minutes after Tyrone opened his stall. A person came by and ordered an iron axe. Tyrone took out a piece of paper and wrote down the persons order and address. After that he shouted to the back "An iron axe Jerome!" I quickly went and look in the chest for some iron bars and the axe mould. After finding it I placed the iron bars into the mould and placed the mould in the furnace. Just then Tyrone walked to the back and said "Hey, ya don't need to rush ya bum off. Makin a tool or weapon takes at least two and a half hours to make." I gasped at the time it took and Tyrone chuckled as he walks back to the front of the stall. After about an hour or so I checked the mould and all the iron bars finally melted. I took the mould out and waited for it to partially solidify. I had no idea how long I was supposed to wait so in the end I waited for too long and made it so that it was hard to flatten the edges with the mallet. After flattening the edges I placed it in the cold water and finally sharpened it when it was completely solid. Tyrone came back again but this time to inspect my work. "Hmm…. Not bad Jerome. Even though it's not evenly flattened, it is good work for a rookie who just learnt how to make tools. Not gonna lie I've seen worse." Tyrone said after looking at the axe I just made.

At the end of the day. After making five different tools and weapons. I finally know how long to wait for the material to be solid enough to flatten. "Jerome, ya go home and get some rest, I'll finish packing up. Before ya go, here's ya pay for today." Tyrone said while handling me sixty gold nuggets. "Ya actually was supposed to only get forty gold nuggets but ya surprised me with ya skill even tough ya a rookie so im paying ya extra." After hearing that, I was overjoyed and thanked him for the bonus. "By the way, we have orders that we were not able to complete by today so ya better work as hard as ya did today and if ya manage to fill up all orders, I'll give ya a raise. Now go and enjoy ya night." Tyrone said while I was walking away. "Will do sir!" I replied.

When I got back to Katie's house, both Katie and Exavier asked me about my day and I was glad to share it with them. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Thanks for the breakfast Katie, it was delicious." I said almost forgetting to thank her. "Oh really? Then I guess you're going to like what's for dinner then." Katie teased, then walked into the kitchen. "So how much did you earn Mr. Jerome?" Exavier asked. "I earned sixty gold nuggets today." I said while taking them out to show Exavier. "Wow!" Exavier remarked. "You're halfway from buying a diamond shovel!" "Alright! Tonight's specialty, mushroom stew." Katie said while bringing out a big bowl with a ladle and then three small bowls after. The mushroom stew was very aroumatic and I couldn't wait to drink some.

* _Burp_ * After drinking about three bowls of mushroom stew, I was very tired as the day was spent hammering things. After saying goodnight to Exavier and Katie; who stayed up to clean after us and write a document, I went back into the room I slept in and did the same thing I did last night. It was not long before I finally fell into dream world.

 **Ok! Chapter 8 down. It's the holidays right now and to be honest I actually haven't done any homework yet… Well I better get started. Joknian Out!** **J**


End file.
